Diada deportiva
by kokonattsu nee
Summary: Rukia va a una diada deportiva que ha organizado el colegio. Sus amigos también van, en especial uno de ellos. Ella se siente confundida. Cree que a lo mejor este día es especial. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará en la piscina?


_Bueno mis queridos lectores. Aquí os dejo otro one-shot IchiRuki (creo que lo es...), basado en otro día que yo he vivido este año. Espero que os guste._

_**Notas:**__ Este one-shot va enlazado con el otro que escribí hace un tiempo. __"Despedida de verano"__. Una cosa más que quería comentar. Como soy mallorquina, en mi comunidad autónoma se habla mallorquín (Mallorca, Baleares), por lo tanto he puesto algunos diálogos en mallorquín._

_**Diada deportiva**_

_**-B-L-E-A-C-H-**_

El día 20 de junio, Rukia se había levantado muy temprano. Ese día también tendría que ir a clase, pero no a una normal. Ese día tenían una diada deportiva, cosa que quería decir que podrían hacer el gilipollas un rato por ahí.

Era jueves, le quedaban dos días para acabar el colegio, y Rukia se levantó a las siete de la mañana como todos los días. Le costó más, pero lo hizo. Se vistió con una camiseta gris de manga corta en la que estaba escrito con letras de la bandera estadounidense: FREE AND WILD, y unos vaqueros cortos conjuntados con unas converse negras. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, preparó todo lo que tendría que llevarse.

Se despidió de su madre y se dirigió a la parada del autobús. De allí, iría a casa de una amiga porque las clases no empezaban hasta las nueve.

Tocó el timbre y esperó. Observó un poco a su alrededor: el cielo estaba despejado, los pájaros madrugadores cantaban una bonita melodía y los árboles se mecían al son de la brisa matutina y ofrecían una agradable sombra.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de su observación. Empujó la puerta y subió los dos pisos que la separaban de una de sus mejores amigas: Rangiku Matsumoto. En la puerta la esperaba la madre de ésta.

- Buenos días, Rukia- saludó dándole dos besos.

- Buenos días.

- Pasa, pasa. Ve a la cocina. Rangiku está terminando de arreglarse.

- Pensé que aun seguía dormida.

- Pues casi la pillas en la cama.

Llegaron a la cocina. Era amplia: con una mesa rodeada de cuatro sillas, una televisión pequeña y todo el mobiliario de la cocina en tonos blancos y grises.

Rukia saludó al padre de Rangiku y se sentó en una de las sillas que había. El hombre empezó a decirle que tenía que desayunar, pero Rukia se negaba. Al final terminó cediendo ante la terquedad del señor Matsumoto.

Al poco rato, llegó Rangiku: llevaba una camiseta negra y una pantalón corto del mismo color. Su cara era de fotografía: sus ojos grises estaban medio cerrados por el sueño, su sonrisa habitual había sido reemplazada por una boca que se abría cada vez que bostezaba y su pelo naranja estaba todo enmarañado.

- Buenos días- dijo con su voz ronca, porque estaba adormilada.

- Hola, dormilona- saludó Rukia con una sonrisa.

- Hey, ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Dormida.

- Ya se te nota.

Rangiku se preparó su desayuno (consistía en una vaso de leche y un trozo de pastel de chocolate) y se sentó al lado de Rukia, en una de las sillas que quedaba libre. Desayunaron tranquilamente, recogieron las cosas y fueron a la habitación de Rangiku. Ésta, al llegar a los pies de la cama, se abalanzó contra el colchón y se quedó ahí por un buen rato. Rukia la observaba en silencio, a la vez que hacía un estudio de su habitación. Ya había estado muchas veces allí, pero le gustaba volver a observarlo.

Las paredes eran de color verde pálido y blanco. Su cama estaba cubierta por un edredón de color rojo como la sangre; y al lado de ésta, había dos mesitas de noche. Frente a la cama había un escritorio que ocupaba toda la pared. Encima descansaba un ordenador portátil, y en la pared, colgaba una estantería llena de mangas.

Rukia caminó hacia el escritorio con la mirada en un punto fijo: el portátil. Sabía que su amiga escribía fanfics y ella quería la actualización YA. Rangiku llevaba semanas sin actualizar. Levantó lentamente la pantalla y apretó el botón de encendido. Ante ella apareció un documento de Word. Empezó a leer las líneas escritas en la pantalla. Su cara era como la de un niño al que le dan la piruleta más grande del mundo.

Pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, esto también se acabó. Rangiku cerró la pantalla del ordenador en las narices de Rukia.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- dijo Rukia, claramente indignada.

- Leerás la actualización cuando la cuelgue, como todos los demás.

- Eres una mala persona...

- Lo sé. Ahora ayúdame a escoger lo que me voy a poner.

- Voy.

Rukia abrió el gran armario que había en la habitación de su amiga. Revolvió toda la ropa que encontró, buscando lo más apropiado para Rangiku. Sacó una camiseta con el estampado de la bandera inglesa. Si ella iba de bandera, Rangiku también iría. Cogió la camiseta y se la dio a la rubia, luego siguió revolviendo en el armario hasta que cogió un pantalón vaquero más oscuro que el suyo. Se lo lanzó y se tumbó en la cama.

- A vaga no te gana nadie, ¿eh?- dijo mientras se cambiaba.

- Error. No soy vaga, soy dejada- dijo Rukia, escondiendo su cara entre las almohadas.

- Ven, ayúdame- dijo Rangiku, yendo hacia la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿A qué?- preguntó levantando la cabeza de entre los cojines.

- Tienes que peinarme.

En el instante en el que esas palabras salieron de las cuerdas vocales de Rangiku, Rukia sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas. Tenía sueño, había tenido que escoger su ropa, ¿y ahora tenía que peinarla? Esa chica tenía un morro que se lo pisaba.

Se levantó a regañadientes de la cama y siguió a Rangiku con dirección al baño. Cuando entró, se sentó inmediatamente en el inodoro. Rangiku la observaba divertida.

- ¿No puedes peinarte tú sola?

- ¡Uuuuy! ¡Demasiado trabajo!

- Tú sí que eres vaga.

- Ya ves.

Rangiku se sentó en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Rukia, y esta última se puso a alisarle el pelo. Cuando terminó, volvieron al cuarto. Rangiku se puso sus albarcas y Rukia miró la hora. Tendrían que ponerle motor al asunto si querían llegar a tiempo.

- ¡Chicas, llegaréis tarde!- gritó desde la cocina la madre de Rangiku.

- ¡Ya vamos, mamá!

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a la cocina, donde las esperaba la señora Matsumoto y el diablo que tenía Rangiku por hermano pequeño, Jiro.

- _Què fa na Rukia aquí, Rangiku?_ ( ¿Qué hace Rukia aquí, Rangiku?)- preguntó el pequeño diablito a su hermana mayor.

- _Ha vingut a ajudar-me amb una cosa. No t'importa _(Ha venido a ayudarme con una cosa. No te importa)- respondió Rangiku, emprendiendo la marcha-. _Venga, mos anam_ (Venga, nos vamos.

Rukia y Jiro siguieron a Rangiku por las escaleras. Cuando salieron a la calle, el hermano de Rangiku les llevaba la delantera.

Llegaron al colegio y los caminos se separaron. Rangiku y Rukia empezaron a subir los 66 escalones que las separaban de su clase. Cuando llevaban un piso (tenían que ir a un tercero), Rangiku se paró:

- ¿Es extremadamente necesario subir hasta arriba?

- Sí- dijo Rukia, cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia arriba.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su clase, Rukia se separó y Rangiku abrió la puerta de una patada. Los allí presentes ni se inmutaron, ya estaban acostumbrados a esos arranques de la rubia.

- ¡Hola, escoria*!- gritó a todo pulmón Rangiku.

- Buenos días- saludó Rukia, un poquito más normal.

Llegaron a sus mesas y dejaron las mochilas encima. Después se dirigieron al pupitre de Momo, que iba vestida con una camiseta color verde chillón a rayas blancas y unos pantalones color verde oscuro. Rangiku corrió a abrazarla como cada mañana hacía.

Hablaron de lo que habían hecho la tarde anterior y Rangiku le contó lo que habían hecho esa mañana. Rukia seguía el hilo de la conversación y a la vez observaba a un sujeto de pelo naranja que estaba jugando con su Ipod en compañía de Mizuiro.

Llevaba una camiseta verde oscura y unos pantalones de color marrón oscuro. Estaba sentado en una silla mientras que Mizuiro lo estaba encima de una mesa.

- ¡Ichigo!- lo llamó.

- ¿Qué?- respondió el chico, sin apartar su vista del aparato.

- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, idiota!- gritó levantándose de la mesa donde estaba sentada.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo, pero siguió con la mirada clavada en el Ipod.

Rukia se enfadó tanto que emprendió la marcha hacia donde estaba sentado él. Lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿¡Qué quieres!?- preguntó soltándose del agarre.

- ¿Vas a venir el sábado a casa de Lilynette?- dijo Rukia un poco más tranquila.

- Supongo- respondió encongiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Cómo que "supones"?

- No lo sé. Pero supongo que sí.

De pronto, un profesor entró en la clase imponiendo orden. Pasó lista y salieron todos rumbo al autocar. Como era uno de dos pisos, fueron a la parte de abajo. Momo se sentó frente a Rukia, y Rangiku se sentó al lado de la última. Al otro lado de Rukia, se sentó Ichigo, y al lado de éste, Mizuiro.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, lo normal. Rangiku diciendo gilipolleces, Ichigo y Rukia peleando y Momo y Mizuiro mirándose con compasión por aguantar a ese trío de tarados. Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron los cinco a un mismo punto: el pabellón.

Cogieron una pelota de baloncesto y empezaron a jugar. Poco después llegaron Nanao y Orihime, y se unieron al partido. Los equipos estaban repartidos un poco desiguales: Mizuiro, Ichigo, Nanao y Orihime por un lado; y Momo, Rukia y Rangiku por el otro. Nanao marcaba a su hermana Momo, Mizuiro y Orihime marcaban a Rangiku, e Ichigo marcaba a Rukia.

Tomaron un descanso. El equipo de Rangiku estaba perdiendo por cuatro puntos. Como ya eran las diez y media, Ichigo y Mizuiro se fueron a la piscina. El resto continuó jugando un poco más. Cambiaron los equipos, y Momo se fue al de su hermana. Cuando Rukia y Rangiku estaban por remontar, la alarma de la última sonó indicando que era hora de ir a la piscina.

Rangiku y Rukia se fueron hacia la piscina, y allí se encontraron con Ichigo (Mizuiro ya se había ido). Los amigos de éste, cuando las vieron, intentaron cogerlas para tirarlas al agua. Rangiku no perdió el tiempo y se tiró de cabeza. Rukia permanecía pegada a la reja mientras veía como su amiga salía del agua y se encaminaba hacia ella. Al percatarse de las intenciones de la rubia, Rukia cogió carrerilla y se lanzó dentro; con tanta mala, o buena según se mire, suerte que calló encima de Ichigo.

El chico, para vengarse, empezó a hacerle ahogadillas. Rukia quería devolvérselas, pero Ichigo era demasiado fuerte, no podía con él. Pasaron así la mayoría del tiempo. Rukia se colgaba de la espalda de Ichigo mientras intentaba sumergirlo, hacían entre todos guerras de caballitos, carreras...

Ichigo salió de la piscina ante las miradas de confusión de Rukia y Rangiku.

- ¿A dónde vas?- se aventuró a preguntar Rangiku.

- Al baño- respondió el chico saliendo del recinto.

Rangiku se encogió de hombros y se fue a molestar a Rukia. Esta vez era ella la que se colgaba de la espalda de su pequeña amiga.

Poco rato después, Ichigo volvió y se metió otra vez en el agua. Continuaron haciendo las burradas de siempre, pero Ichigo se puso a temblar. Se notaba que había pillado un poco de frío.

- Ichigo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Rukia, colgada de su espalda, notando el ligero temblor.

- Sí.

- Parece que tienes frío- dijo bajándose de su espalda.

- Un poco- dijo Ichigo, girándose para estar cara a cara.

Rukia abrazó a Ichigo para darle calor y él correspondió el gesto. Al momento de estar abrazados, Rangiku apareció y se abrazó también a Ichigo.

- ¡Ooh! ¿Has pillado frío?- preguntó poniendo morritos.

- Por lo que parece- dijo Ichigo, girándose hasta quedarse cara a cara con ella, pero sujetando a Rukia de la cintura sin soltarla.

Rukia sentía un poco de vergüenza al estar sujeta de esa manera por el chico, pero se dejó coger. Ella pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros del chico y lo abrazó.

- Ichigo- el aludido la miró-, deberías salir. Te vas a costipar.

- No, tranquila- dijo, y continuó hablando con Rangiku y un amigo suyo, que parecía estar enamorado de la rubia, porque no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Luego de unos momentos, todos salieron. Rangiku estaba abrazada a Rukia y a Ichigo mientras estaban con las toallas. Se cambiaron y fueron al pabellón otra vez para merendar. Allí, Rukia y Rangiku se encontraron a una Orihime nerviosa, como buscando algo.

- Hime, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Rukia.

- Ssssshhh. ¿Tenéis una caja?- dijo mirando a todos lados.

- ¿Una caja? ¿Para qué?- dijo esta vez Rangiku.

- Para esto- dijo Orihime abriendo un poquito las manos, dejando salir la cabecita de un pequeño pájaro-. Voy a llevármelo.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Si te lo llevas, ese pájaro se morirá!- exclamó Rukia-. Te lo digo por experiencia.

- No lo hará, ya veras como... ¡Ay!- el pajarito se le había caído de las manos y ahora corría directo hacia el baño.

Orihime y Mizuiro, que estaba por allí, fueron tras él. La chica lo cogió, pero con tanta mala suerte, que se golpeó la cabeza y se hizo una pequeña brecha.

- Hime, ve a que te miren eso. Yo cuidaré el pájaro.

Orihime le pasó el animalito a Rukia y fue corriendo, en compañía de Momo y Nanao, a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó Rangiku.

- Lo mejor será hablar con el profesor de biología.

Se dirigieron hacia la cafetería y preguntaron por el maestro. Allí les dijeron que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas que había en la terraza.

- Debéis dejarlo donde lo encontrasteis. Su madre irá a cogerlo- respondió cuando le preguntaron qué hacer.

- Pero también puede que la madre no lo reconozca- la otra profesora de biología añadió su opinión.

- Vale, gracias.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos decididos a dejar el pájaro donde lo habían encontrado. Se sentaron en un banco e intentaron que el pájaro comiera, pero fue en vano. Ichigo llegó al ver que estaban aquellos tres ahí.

- ¿Me dejas cogerlo, Rukia?- preguntó extendiendo la mano.

Rukia le tocó la mano y notó que estaba congelada.

- Ichigo, con esas manos no puedes cogerlo. Tendría frío- dijo, dándole el pájaro a Rangiku y dejando un hueco para Ichigo en el banco-. Dame la mano.

El chico obedeció sin rechistar, dejando que Rukia le calentara la mano. Mientras pasaba esto, alrededor del grupo, se había formado un revuelo dado que todo el mundo quería ver el pajarito.

- Lo mataréis- dijo uno que pasaba por ahí.

- Dadle de comer- comentó otro.

- No comerá- dijo un tercero.

Los comentarios seguían pero ellos no les hacían caso. Rangiku miraba feliz el pajarito que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Sois novios?- preguntó un chico bajito, de pelo castaño.

- ¿Perdón?- dijo Rukia, nerviosa.

- No sé. Como le coges de la mano- dijo, y Rukia dirigió su vista a sus manos.

- Ah- respondió Ichigo tranquilamente-. Somo me las estaba calentando. Las tenía frías- dijo mientras Rukia se las soltaba.

Rukia quería que se la tragara la tierra. Más tarde, dejaron al pajarito en su sitio (convenciendo a Orihime de no llevárselo) y se subieron al autocar.

En el transporte, se sentaron igual que antes. Rangiku iba escuchando música y Momo, Mizuiro e Ichigo hablaban animadamente. Su conversación fue interrumpida por un bostezo de Rukia. Todos la miraron.

- ¿Qué? Tengo sueño- dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo-. Baja un poco más.

Ichigo obedeció y Rukia cerró los ojos, intentando descansar un poco.

_**-B-L-E-A-C-H-**_

_Bueno, bueno... Otro one-shot acabado. Espero que os haya gustado y cualquier crítica o comentario es aceptado. Nos vemos en otra ocasión! Chauuuusss :3_


End file.
